Alderney
=Alderney= *Edit **History Alderney is an American state located to the west of Liberty City. Although the two states are completely independent from one another, Alderney State is known by many as being part of Liberty City's metropolitan area. The state is only a little bit smaller than the neighboring Algonquin borough of Liberty City. The state is only seen in Grand Theft Auto IV and its two downloadable content packs. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the state was removed from the map, leaving only Liberty City open to the player. Alderney is based on the American state, New Jersey. Unlike the other parts of Liberty City, Alderney is more loosely consistent with its real-life counterpart's spatial planning and geography. Descriptionhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alderney&action=edit&section=1Edit The State is based on North New Jersey. In the game named after the explorer Phillip D' Alderney, who was the only person who could live there, despite the horrible smell and ugly people. Characterhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alderney&action=edit&section=2Edit Alderney can be considered suburban and somewhat middle class overall. Alderney has a wide range of characters and atmospheres which include: *Green space/forestland (North Westdyke) *Commercial (Leftwood), (Berchem), and (Alderney City, Koreatown) *Central Business District (Alderney City, Downtown) *Upper-class residential (Westdyke) and (Berchem) *Middle-class residential (Leftwood) and (Tudor) *Lower-class residential (Central Acter) *Housing Projects (West Tudor) *Docklands (East Tudor), (Port Tudor), (Alderney City, Riverside) and (Normandy) *Central Industrial District (Acter Industrial Park) *Semi-Industrial (Tudor) *Facility (Alderney State Correctional Facility) Crimehttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alderney&action=edit&section=3Edit Crime and corruption are no less common in Alderney than in Liberty City. The Pegorino Family and the Korean Mob conduct organized crime from Alderney, and Mafia families from Liberty City, such as the Ancelottis and Pavanos, also run operations there. Alderney chapters of The Lost Brotherhood, Angels of Death, and M.O.B. also conduct criminal activity in Alderney. Alderney police wear uniforms resembling those of the New Jersey State Police. They drive LCPD vehicles. Gangs of Alderneyhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alderney&action=edit&section=4Edit *Ancelotti Family *Midtown Gangsters *The Lost MC *Angels of Death MC *African Americans *Pavano Family *Pegorino Family *Spanish Lords Food & Drinkhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alderney&action=edit&section=5Edit Alderney's dining services mostly come from fast food chains, such as the Pizza This and Burger Shot in Leftwood and Westdyke. Cluckin' Bell and Wigwam Burger are also seen around Berchem. The hot dog and peanut vendors spread throughout Alderney City. Alderney also has traditional restaurants such as Mr. Fuk's Rice Box, a Korean restaurant located in Alderney City. Transportationhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alderney&action=edit&section=6Edit http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/a/ae/Booth_Tunnel.jpgThe Booth Tunnel.Added by D Dinneenhttp://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/f/f2/Plumbers_Skyway.pngPlumbers Skyway.Added by YungLiveAlderney's outer reaches are supplied by the Plumbers Skyway. The state is connected to Liberty City by the Booth Tunnel and Hickey Bridge, both of which cross the West River. A ferry terminal is under construction in Castle Garden City, Algonquin, which would supposedly connect it with the completed Alderney terminal, but the terminal is abandoned, and construction is only in progress on the Algonquin end. Bridgeshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alderney&action=edit&section=7Edit *Hickey Bridge, connects Alderney City, Alderney, to Varsity Heights and North Holland, Algonquin, Liberty City. Highwayshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alderney&action=edit&section=8Edit *Plumbers Skyway (Pulaski Skyway) Tunnelshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alderney&action=edit&section=9Edit *Booth Tunnel (Lincoln Tunnel), connects Alderney City to Westminster, Algonquin. Streetshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alderney&action=edit&section=10Edit Much like other streets, Alderney streets are named after famous objects or people. Northern Alderney streets are named after mountain ranges, Owl Creek Ave, Beaverhead Drive, Big Horn Drive. Central Alderney streets are named after inventors, Babbage Drive, Farnsworth Road, Edison Ave, and cult leaders, Koresh Sq, Applewhite St, Hubbard Ave, and in Southern Alderney streets are after American nuclear tests, Plumbbob Ave, Niblick St and Tinderbox St. Subwayhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alderney&action=edit&section=11Edit *As an independent state, Alderney does not have a subway. However, around the state, many remains of a traintrack can be found. It's possible that Alderney did have a subway at one point. Public services in Alderneyhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alderney&action=edit&section=12Edit Police departmentshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alderney&action=edit&section=13Edit *Leftwood Police Dept. (Franklin St. & Bridger St. - Leftwood, Alderney) *Acter Police Precinct (Vitullo Ave & Lee Rd. - Acter, Alderney) *Acter Industrial Park Police Department (Grommet St. & Toggle Ave - Acter Industrial Park, Alderney) Hospitalshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alderney&action=edit&section=14Edit *North Tudor Medical Center (169 Babbage Drive - Tudor, Alderney) *Westdyke Memorial Hospital (Long John Ave. - Leftwood, Alderney) Fire departmentshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alderney&action=edit&section=15Edit *Berchem Fire Department (Vitullo Ave. - Berchem, Alderney) *Tudor Fire Department (Hardtack Ave. - Tudor, Alderney) Places of interest in Alderneyhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alderney&action=edit&section=16Edit http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/3/3e/RON_Building.pngThe RON Building in Alderney CityAdded by YungLive*International Online Unlimited (Rand Ave and Applewhite St, Alderney City) *Kakagawa Building (Myung and Bedrock St, Alderney City) *National Newark Building (Boyden Ave and Koresh Sq, Alderney City) *RON Building (Asahara Rd and Jonestown Ave, Alderney City) *Schlongberg Sachs (Koresh Sq, Alderney City) *Alderney Ferry Terminal (Asahara Rd and Booth Tunnel entrance, Alderney City) *Alderney Casino (Beaverhead Ave, Westdyke) *Sprunk Factory (Argus St, Tudor) *Alderney State Correctional Facility (Grenadier St, Muskteer Ave, Acter Industrial Park/Alderney State Correctional Facility) Known residentshttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alderney&action=edit&section=17Edit *Giovanni Ancelotti *Gracie Ancelotti *Johnny Barbosa *Phil Bell *Niko Bellic *Ashley Butler *Anthony Corrado *Joseph DiLeo *Jim Fitzgerald *Frankie Gallo *Billy Grey *Brian Jeremy *Johnny Klebitz *Angus Martin *Charles Martin *Charles Matteo *Jason Michaels *Jimmy Pegorino *Angie Pegorino *Leila Sharpe *Luca Silvestri *Terry Thorpe Businesses in Alderneyhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alderney&action=edit&section=18Edit http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/5/52/Westdyke_Autos.pngWestdyke AutosAdded by YungLive*Auto Eroticar (Keneckie Ave & Lockowski Ave. - Alderney City, Alderney) *Big Paulie's Used Cars (Emery St. & Anvil Ave. - Tudor, Alderney) *Burger Shot (Owl Creek Ave. and Sacramento Ave. - Westdyke, Alderney) *Honkers (Tinderbox Ave. & Argus St. - Tudor, Alderney) *Mr. Fuk's Rice Box (Hubbard Ave. - Alderney City, Alderney) *Pay 'n' Spray (Roebuck Rd. & Hardtack Ave. - Port Tudor, Alderney / Panhandle Rd. - Leftwood, Alderney) *Pizza This (Bridger St. & Tenmile St. - Leftwood, Alderney) *Tw@ Internet Café (Vitullo Ave. & Kemeny St. - Berchem, Alderney) *Westdyke Autos (Lemhi St. & Sacramento Ave. - Westdyke, Alderney) Townships and industrial areashttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alderney&action=edit&section=19Edit *'Westdyke' (Weehawken) *'Leftwood' (Englewood) *'Alderney City' (Jersey City, Newark and Trenton) *'Berchem' (Hoboken, North Bergen) *'Acter' (Kearny) *'Normandy' (Bayonne) *'Tudor' (Elizabeth) *'Port Tudor' (Port Newark-Elizabeth Marine Terminal) *'Acter Industrial Park' (Industrial District of South Kearny) Triviahttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alderney&action=edit&section=20Edit *Alderney is a neighboring island to Jersey in the English Channel, hence the name "Alderney" replacing "New Jersey" in GTA IV. *Elizabeth of York and Queen Elizabeth I were members of the Tudor dynasty, hence 'Tudor' county substituting for New Jersey's Elizabeth county. *Alderney is frequently derided by Libertonian citizens and news media like Weazel News throughout the game, parodying the antagonism between New York and New Jersey. *Berchem is the name of a district in Antwerp, Belgium; to its west is the Hoboken district, one of the disputed origins of the name of Hoboken, New Jersey. *DJ Mister Cee of The Beat 102.7 once referred to Alderney as "Al-Dirty", a play on the New Jersey nickname "Dirty Jerz". *Some dialogue in the game refers to Alderney as “Guernsey” (Guernsey is another neighboring Channel Island to Jersey, just as Alderney is), suggesting that, at some point in GTA IV's development, the state may have carried its GTA 1 name of "New Guernsey"; "Guernsey" may, however, simply be a nickname for the state. James Pegorino mentions both names in the Payback mission cutscene. *Although Alderney's police officers wear a different uniform from those in the LCPD, they still are the same City Police Department. *Alderney is considered a very poor and unneccessary state. In the in-game internet it's stated that not even a terrorist would want to live in Alderney. However, this is a joke, just caused by hatred from someone from Liberty City. In real life, New Jersey is the second richest state. *It's stated in 'The Episodes from Liberty City' instruction manual that Alderney is a dreary suburbia with industrial wastelands and strip malls. *In the beta map for GTA IV, Alderney appeared to have a piece of land extending to the north which was removed during development. *Many of the houses in Alderney (specifically Westdyke) have garage doors that open when approached with a vehicle, however the door will not close after you get out, nor can you save vehicles here. *New Jersey has five professional sports teams in real life (For the New York area), however, there are no known teams in Alderney.